A Night at the Opera
by Evangeline Gray
Summary: This is a short story that I wrote from two perspectives. This is just a short that I wrote about a night out.


Sly walked up to Carmelita's front door and knocked.

"Just a minute" she shouted from somewhere within the house. Sly smiled remembering how Carmelita always seemed to be just a minute late. Whenever she would show up to arrest him, he was always just one step ahead of her. Or maybe she gave him a head start. Carmelita opened the door and smiled when she saw him. She kissed him quickly before saying, "Come in, I'm almost ready." From the door she led him to her living room. "I won't be long."

_She even looks cute in her oversized sweatshirt _Sly thought as she disappeared up the stairs to finish getting ready. Sly wandered around her living room and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at the pictures that Carmelita had around the room as he felt the velvet box in his pocket. He chuckled when he saw the pictures that he and his gang had taken in Australia.

"What are you looking at?" Carmelita asked as she came down the stairs. Sly turned to answer but stopped short when he saw her. "What?" she asked.

"You look breathtaking." Sly watched her finish walking down the stairs in a floor-length black gown. The slit up her leg let her move in the otherwise skintight dress. Carmelita blushed as she walked over to where Sly was standing. "Thanks. You look dashing." She said, straightening his bow tie. "Oh, you were looking at the pictures. This one is my favorite." She picked up the one of Sly holding a flower. "I don't remember much of that day. I remember tracking you, then waking up under a blanket. When I saw your calling card next to my camera, it wasn't hard to guess who might have taken care of me. Are you ever going to tell me what happened that day?"

"Let's just leave it at that could almost have been considered a second date."

Carmelita just gave Sly a puzzled look. "We're going to be late for the opera" she said walking towards the door. Sly followed her with a devious smile. He knew that not knowing about the mask of dark earth would annoy her. Sly escorted Carmelita to the theater. They took the familiar route and got there right on time. The doors were about to close but they made it to the theatre before they did. _Always a minute late_ Sly thought smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Carmelita asked.

"I'm just happy to be with you." Carmelita smiled in made their way to their seats. It was not long before the curtain opened. Carmelita watched the opera and Sly watched Carmelita. He was not a huge fan of opera, but he loved to see her smile while watching. When it was finished, they strolled back to her house. Sly walked her to her door. She unlocked the door and said, "Thanks, I had a great time." She kissed him. "Well," she hesitated, "goodnight". She turned to go inside.

"Carm," Sly said, gripping the box in his pocket. She turned back, looking at him expectantly. Sly took his hand out his pocket, without the box. He put his arms around her. "Goodnight" he said after kissing her on the stoop. Carmelita went inside and closed the door. Sly stood on her stoop for a long moment before walking home. _Next time_, he thought as he walked back to the safe house.

* * *

Carmelita stood in her room, looking at the mess she had made. All of her formal wear was lying on her bed. _I can chase after and take down the toughest thugs, but I can't decide what to wear. _She thought, frustrated. She heard a knock at her door. _Oh no. What time is it?_ She looked at the clock. _How did it get to be that late?_ She ran to the top of the stairs. "Just a minute." She shouted as she came down the stairs. _Of course I'm wearing this sweatshirt._ She thought, looking at it. She opened the door and saw Sly standing on her stoop. The thought of him always made her smile. She kissed him and let him in. "Come in, I'm almost ready. I won't be long." She let him stay in the living room as she went upstairs to change. Carmelita picked up a dress from her bed and put it on. After throwing her hair into an up do, she went back down the stairs. As she descended she saw Sly looking at something, with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you looking at?"

Sly turned to answer but stopped before he did, his mouth slightly ajar.

"What?" she asked. _Oh, I must have gotten something on this dress._

"You look breath taking" he said, contrary to what she thought he would say. She walked over to where Sly was standing. She blushed, not used to getting such compliments.

"Thanks. You look dashing." _He always does. _She straightened his bowtie then looked at the pictures on the table. "Oh, you were looking at the pictures. This one is my favorite." She said, picking up the one of Sly holding a flower. _He's so sweet._ "I don't remember much of that day. I remember tracking you, then waking up under a blanket. When I saw your calling card next to my camera, it wasn't hard to guess who might have taken care of me. Are you ever going to tell me what happened that day?"

Sly smirked. "Let's just leave it at that could almost have been considered a second date."

_A second date? I will get the whole answer out of him one day._ "We're going to be late for the opera." She said, irked that Sly would not answer her fully. He escorted her to the theater. They arrived in just enough time to get to their seats before the curtain. As they were going to their seats Sly smiled. "Why are you smiling?" She asked, thinking that he was up to something.

"I'm just happy to be with you." Carmelita smiled in first Carmelita watched the opera. After a while, she could feel that Sly was looking at her. She glanced over to look at him and saw that he was looking at her. She blushed but it was too dark for anyone to notice. When it was finished, they strolled back to her house. Sly walked her to her door. She unlocked the door and said, "Thanks, I had a great time." She kissed him. "Well," she hesitated _I don't want him to go_, "goodnight". She turned to go inside.

"Carm," Sly said. She turned back, looking at him expectantly. He put his arms around her. "Goodnight" he said after kissing her on the stoop. Carmelita went inside and closed the door. She stood in front of the door for a long moment, wanting to open it, to get Sly back. _He's probably half way back to his place by now. I wonder when he's going to propose. _


End file.
